Letters From Forbidden Ceremony
This is where transcripts of important letters from the Forbidden Ceremony (D&Do-gooders) campaign will be put for future reference. Only those that have actually been written down and have plot significance will be put here. Yes, diary entries are included. Letter "From a Friend." This letter was delivered to the party and signed anonymously. It is written in luxurious script and a deep purple ink. "Captain Brandt, Sir Aronaldo, Lady Ifreanda, I have crucial information regarding the activities of the group of conspirators known as the Seven. I will give this information to you only if you promise that no harm shall come to the informant. No harm shall come to you, of course. You have nothing to fear from the informant. If there is an understanding, then please send some sort of sign, preferably today, and preferably noticeable. If there is not, then ignore this completely. However, this is of the most extreme importance. Life and death do not begin to describe the gravity. I await your sign or lack thereof: From, A Friend" Excerpt From Sir Baggon's Diary This is an excerpt from the diary of Sir Baggon, the leader of the Children of Truth. This was found in the Children of Truth's fort in the deepest parts of the Arilwood. "His words are like a somber music. Hypnotizing. HE spoke to me, during my time as a commoner, when I was young, running rampant in Beoford. Opened my mind. Odd that I think of him now, so many decades later. He spoke of the wicked lies of the Church. Every church. The gods are evil. They desire pain. The Churches of this land have, thus far, been harmless, and as such, I have done nothing. But these past few months, the Mentor's voice rings in my mind regarding these snake priests. Perplexing that the old man's voice held such power. They truly are wicked. So we, the Children of Truth, banded together under the Stars to purge the land from these priests, with their words dripping poisons, and purify all people with the Truth." Excerpt From Koschei's Mistress's Diary Whenever the party was investigating Koschei the Deathless, they came across an old diary held by Koschei's long dead mistress. After having Azreel, the priest that dwells within the Tirwood, translate the diary, the party was able to continue their mission. "/'2 AU, the first day of the Month of Mists/ ' Dear Diary, my beloved Koschei has gone once again to that seeress. If I did not know my beloved as well as I do, I would accuse him of being unfaithful. But I know my love. He does what he must in order to save them, even if it involves speaking with that hag, Vera. Oh, how I hate when he leaves. Aril seems so far away from my home, and the sun does not shine when he is not with me. I count the days until I shall see him again. /2 AU, the ninth day, fifth week of the Month of Mists/ Dear Diary, Koschei has returned with news! And what great news it is. My love no longer needs to speak with Vera, and has told me that he will not be going back to Aril any time soon. When I asked my beloved what had happened in Aril, he responded in his usual, cryptic manner. 'I was taught to defeat death with a single word!' he told me. Oh, my love. If saving the world doesn't work out, perhaps being a riddler would. /2 AU, the seventh day, week two of the Month of Sun/ Dear Diary, Koschei told me that we must move again tonight. I begged for him to tell me why this time, and he finally relented, but again, he insisted on speaking in his riddles. He told me that they were the wicked men who wished to conquer the world, and they wouldn't rest until he was slain. Odd, he laughed when he said that, and I couldn't help but to laugh with him. The thought of constantly running was not a comforting one, but as long as I am with Koschei, it doesn't matter. He asked me where we would go, and my beloved seemed to be running out of ideas. When I offered the old church, he smiled and my heart soared. He said we will pack up and leave tonight."